Bite Me
by BurnTheButterflies
Summary: A young girl is captured by the Volturi while on holiday in Italy. She was meant to be a snack, but that doesn't work out so well. This is happening during New Moon while Bella is trying to save Edward from exposing the vampires. Read and review please!
1. Prologue

I had never believed in anything that was outside of common knowledge. My philosophy was: if it couldn't be seen or touched, it wasn't real. Ideas such as these are widespread amongst the simple-minded people of our universe. Little did I know that there was something much more complex hiding in the shadows of our world; something that shattered my philosophy into a million tiny pieces, never to be put back together again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bite Me**

**Chapter One**

Father was a cultural fanatic. Due to his enthusiasm, our family spent many a time in all sorts of countries. Such was the case for being in Volterra, Italy.

I had spent the morning wandering around the Piazza dei Priori, pushing my way through the crowds and gaining some very nasty looks and what sounded like some Italian swearing. My parents had given me two hours to explore what I wanted to of the city, but to be back by the big fountain in the square before noon. I had wasted nearly an hour and half manuevering through the milling people, and I was now beginning to get impatient. I decided to cut through a hole in the crowd, sliding into a small alleyway.

It was dark and damp; quite a contrast from the bright sunlight square I had just been in. I stood still for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the cool darkness. The first thing I saw, were another pair of eyes staring out at me. These weren't human eyes though, they were a brilliant shade of red, and I was tempted to run; but stupidly, I asked, "Who are you?"

The owner of the eyes gave a dark and raspy laugh, and I felt an icy hand grab my forearm; another closed itself over my mouth. The muffled scream was unheard by anyone but myself and my potential captor. Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged backwards deeper into the shadows. My feeble protests were ignored, and the iron grip on my arm never faltered.

The next thing I knew, I was turned abruptly around and told roughly to walk forwards. A cold stone wall grazed my elbow, and I felt a warm drop of blood squeeze through the small cut. My kidnapper grunted and pushed me farther out in front of him. As I stumbled down the rough cobblestones beneath my feet, a forboeding feeling crept into my stomach. What was going to happen to me?

It had seemed as though we had been tramping through the tunnel(or so I thought it was) for hours until we entered through a door into a bright room. The transition from dark to light brought tears to my eyes and I hastened to shut them. When I felt it was safe to open them again, I noticed that I was in some sort of reception room. I hadn't any time to look around before I was shoved through another door into a long hallway. The white walls were giving my adjusting eyes a hard time, and so I shut them while I was steered down the hall.

At some point, I was turned to my right and forced through yet another door, where the hands holding my arm and mouth were released. I opened my eyes to find myself in a new room with blank walls and about fifty other eyes staring back at me.

Rough and haggard looking people were slumped on the floor. I guessed most of them to be around middle age, but some were only children. Nearly all of them had terrified looks on their faces, but some just looked blank. I backed up, feeling for the solididty of a concret wall behind me. I wanted nothing to do with these people.

For quite awhile, I glanced around at the approxamately twenty-five others in the room. A few were crying, some were drifting off into sleep. I wondered what kind of place this was, and what was going on.

An explanation wasn't long in coming. Looking back afterwards, I supposed that I had been a last minute pick-up for the nightmare that was to come in due time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bite Me**

**Chapter Two**

The minutes had ticked into what felt like hours, what felt like days(though I knew this wasn't true). We were left to ponder what fate was in store for us; whether or not we would see the light of day again, or breathe out in the open air. Ponder we did, for none of us spoke. I didn't hear a voice until the door at my right side was opened, and a burly man stepped in and hastily snapped it shut again.

If one was to look at him from the back, the newcomer would seem to be a normal man. His front was what sent chills up and down my spine. He was a chalky white color, and had dark circles under his eyes, which were red just like my captors. He looked like someone out of a fantasy thriller book, the ones that I loathed reading so much.

His voice was like a clap of thunder, low and rolling, so that you had to strain to make out the words, even though they were spoken loud enough. "Get up." he ordered, first in Italian(or at least I thought it was), then in English, and then other languages that I could not understand. Mothers grabbed their children, and others clung together as we were told to fall into a single file line.

As we filed out of the door behind the man, we were joined by another crowd, around the same size as ours. Other men just like the one who had come to fetch us began to position themselves around us. I supposed this was so no one would try to run. I was standing beside a young man who looked to be about twenty-five or so, and an old woman who was clutching a rosary tightly in her hands. She turned to me and asked a panicky question in an unrecognizable language. I ignored her and turned to face forward again, and she began to babble.

Slowly, we were shepherded down the same hallway as before, but this time, in the opposite direction, until we came to a seemingly blank stretch of wall. The man out in front slid aside a piece of panneling to reveal a plain looking wooden door. Before he could reach a hand out to open it, it swung backwards, where a pale man and two others were standing behind it. I could see that the chamber behind them was full of other chalky people. The only one that didn't seem to have this trait was one of the three behind the door. She looked to be about my age, small and slender, with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

Entering the chamber, I passed her and she glanced at me, a look of blank confusion on her features. So she didn't know what was going on any more than the rest of us. I was at the end of the line, so when we all filed in, she and the other two people hurried out. The only glance that I got of the young man with her was breathtaking, and I looked back to get a second glance. That was when I felt another pair of icy hands on my arms as the door closed shut.

All around me, I began to hear people screaming. Looking left and right, I struggled to find the source of the commotion. The sight that I found was so disgusting that it made me sick. The woman with the rosary was being gripped by her shoulders by what looked to be a small girl. I couldn't see the girl's face, for it was buried in the crook of the woman's neck. Whatever was happening, it was causing the old lady a great deal of pain. Her eyes bulged and her muscles convulsed; a long stream of saliva was coming out of the corner of her mouth, along with a blood-curdling scream. Slowly, she lost color, just like the ones who had brought us in here. All of the sudden, she went limp, and was cast aside by the girl form. I could see punctures in her neck, and I lost all will to scream with the rest of the crowd.

Our line was move forwards, and this time, a different pale creature(I refused to call them vampires) had its turn. A large pile of bodies had begun to build up by the time I got to the front. A tall, sweeping man stepped forward. His lips were not stained with blood as the others were. I assumed he had been saving me for last. The pale, almost translucent face broke into a wide smile, his sharp teeth shining almost as white as his skin. The only things that blended him in with the rest of the crowd were his long black robes and his jet black hair, which hung in a dark cascade around his face.

First, he said something in what I guessed was Itailian. After seeing my look of confusion, his grin grew, and he said, in English, "Well, are we a little American girl?" I didn't know just why I was doing it, but I nodded, nonetheless. He glided forward and I flinched as he grasped my hand with his cold one. For a few moments, he stood stationary, eyes clouded over. After a brief span of time had gone by, he let go of me and spoke once more.

"So, Juliet Rivers... Daddy's girl. On a tour of the Italian countryside. Born in Boston, Massachusetts on the sixteenth of August, 1990. Correct?" I gulped, and nodded once more, completely unnerved at the fact that he knew even this much about me. Something in the back of my head told me that he had read my mind; but I always pushed absurd thoughts such as this away.

He began to walk in a slow circle around me, examining me. I wanted him to go ahead and kill me, like all the other leeches in the chamber had done to the other captives. Nothing more was said, and he kept circling me, as if waiting for me to speak. So I did, saying, "If you're going to murder me, I'd prefer it if you would do it quick. What makes me any more special than the other fifty people you just drained of their blood?"

A harsh laugh escaped the man's pale lips and he stopped walking around me. "Let me answer your question with a few of my own." he responded. "Why did you not turn and run in the alleyway when you first saw Demitri's eyes? Why did you not scream or try to run when you saw all of the others being killed? Why do you not believe in us... believe that we are vampires? And most of all, why were you so interested in dear Bella and Edward when you came in?"

The first three questions made perfect sense, but the fourth one puzzled me, and so, against my will, I blurted out, "I don't know who Bella and Edward are."

A small, high-pitched giggle came from my right, and I turned my head. It was the girl that had taken her fill of the woman with the rosary. She stepped up close to me and I could feel her excitement radiating through the air. She licked her bloodstained lips and said, without taking her red eyes off of mine, "Master, can I help her remember?"

The man who had questioned me, his voice eminating glee, replied, "Yes, Jane, dear. I would be glad for you to do so." In a sudden moment, my knees hit the cold stone floor, ripping holes in the knees of my jeans, and scraping my kneecaps. It felt as though an electric shock was coursing through my body, and I writhed in pain and agony. From somewhere in the recesses of my mind, a mental image sprang up. It was of the girl and boy standing at the door when I had come in. Quite abruptly, the pain stopped, and I was left shivering on the floor.

There was a quiet giggle from Jane, and she whispered, "Do you remember now?"

I nodded, using my hands to push up from the ground into a standing position. I spoke, my voice sounding hoarse and frightened. "They're the people that were at the door." Jane clapped her hands daintily and smiled, as did the one she called 'Master.'

"We're going to spare you're life, in return for a favor." said the Master, and he placed his ice-cold hand on my cheek, which was drained of color and warmth from the shock of what had just happened to me. "That girl, Bella. She is very important to us, and we want to make sure that she has done as she was instructed to do. Now, we hate to bring victims in, and let them out alive, but you could prove very useful to us. Not that you would be alive anyways. We need you to track dear Bella, to check up on her and report to us. We need to make sure that she is being a good girl and following the rules. We want you to track her."

I shuddered, and stammered out, "But I can't track anyone!" The prospect of leaving with my life had put the warmth back into my body, but only just. There was no way I would be able to track down a stranger, especially without my parents knowing. I couldn't see how I would be getting out of this with my life.

"You will be able to, in due time." said Jane, and a confused look crossed my face.

"How?" I asked, incredulously.

Both the Master and Jane smiled, and every other onlooker in the room jeered. "We're going to make you one of us. A Volturi vampire."


	4. Chapter 3

**Bite Me**

**Chapter Three**

The word 'Volturi' made no sense whatsoever in my head, but 'vampire' did. I was a very deep and analytical thinker; I always had been. It was second nature in my mind to question everything, even those things set in stone. I had always scorned the thoughts and ideas of things such as vampires, werewolves, magic, and other things of the like. The idea that these weirdos actually thought that vampires were real was ludicrous, and I was tempted to laugh.

Who were these people? Why were they so pale and cold? Most importantly, why did they like to murder people by drinking their blood? Were they in some sort of cult? Whatever they were, I was beginning to get more scared. I might have thought that the so called 'vampires' were crazy, but I still knew that they meant what they had said about taking my life.

I had seen these creatures at work... I had just witnessed around fifty or so people being murdered and having their blood drained from their bodies. They were now lying in a pile to the side, their empy eyes glazed over and staring at me. I felt them pleading... I felt that I had to save my own life for the sake of theirs. Maybe I could escape this place and find some authorities. Surely they would love to catch killers such as these. There must have been thirty others in the chamber; I was beginning to feel like I should go along with this charade.

Taking a deep breath, I cocked my head to the side and said, "Okay, 'Master'... Bite me." The Master's lip curled over his teeth and his tounge flickered out slightly. He took only a half-step forwards before I realized that he really was going to bite me. He was going to drink my blood just like every other person in the room. I was going to be another number added to the pile of bloodless souls. My mind was made up about a split second before his hand reached out to grab my shoulder. I turned on the spot and sprinted back towards the door from which I had entered the chamber with all of the other victims.

I didn't quite know how it had happened, I only knew that in the moment it took me to take five steps, the Master was blocking the door that I was headed for. I stoped abruptly and turned in a different direction; but there were no other exit. The others in the room were beginning to close in on me, so that I was alone in a circle with the Master, who was staring hungrily at me, a malicious gleam in his ruby eyes. In the blink of an eye, he was on top of me, and I was lying on the cold stone floor. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as he moved my hair off of the side of my neck. I was hearing the laughter and the cheers of the others as they watched.

It was at that exact moment that I knew vampires were real. They were real, and I was going to become one. My bloodless body would be just as pale and icy as theirs; just like the dead ones in the pile. The only difference was that I would be alive. My mind was still racing through these thoughts, trying to wrap some sort of reality around them, so that I wouldn't go into some sort of mental shock. All that ended when I felt the sharp teeth sinking into my flesh; and then the pain began.

Oh, the pain. It felt as though nitroglycerin had been injected into my vains, and then lit. Fire was coursing throughout my body, and I convulsed, screaming. "Make it stop! Make it stop! It's burning me!" I could no longer feel the Master on top of me, nor could I hear anyone else. My eyes were beginning to glaze over with a film that made my vision blurry. I knew that I was scalding, I just knew it had to be true. My body was burning. He had left some blood in me and threw me onto the pile with the dead ones. Now they were burning us. I was being burnt alive.

If it was possible to feel like I was being roasted, and to feel nauseated at the same time, I was sure that the two things were coinciding at that moment. My head was about to burst from the pain, and my stomach lost all of it's contents as I rolled over and vomited. Through my blurred vision, I could see that I was still on the floor; I hadn't been put with the dead souls. I wasn't being burnt alive. If that wasn't so, then what was happening to me?


	5. Chapter 4

**Bite Me**

**Chapter Four**

I was too scared to open my eyes. I could feel the cobblestone beneath my cheek, so I knew that it hadn't been a dream (or nightmare). It was a strange feeling. I

could feel the breaks in the uneven-shaped stone, yet I couldn't feel its coldness or its hardness.

There was an alien feeling coursing through me. It wasn't hunger, it felt like a thirst. I had been thirsty plenty of times before, but never before like this. My whole

being was yearning for something to quench it with. I fought down the impulse to be sick, and opened my eyes for the first time.

Sure enough, I was lying in the same spot in the same large room that I had been in before. The only difference was that this time, it was empty. The bodies had

been removed, and there was not even a trace of evidence that a mass of murders had taken place in this very room. I began to wonder when it would occur again,

and how many more innocent people would lose their lives. It was then that I remembered I still had mine. Stricken with fear of what had happened to me after my

veins had caught fire, I looked down at myself.

What I saw scared, if not repulsed me. My skin was now deathly pale, just like that of the Master and his cohorts. I had smudges of dried blood from the massacre

on my hands and in places on my arms and legs. Turning over my hands, they seemed foreign to me. As I flexed, I saw my veins; I had never before been able to

see them. They were an electric blue compared to the whiteness of my skin; just like clean and pure rivers running though a vast tundra of ice.

Wishing to see what my face looked like, and also in need of a good wash off and a change of clothes, I stood up, testing my balance as I did so. Taking a few

tentative steps, I concluded that my balance was just as before, and so I began to walk slowly towards the only door in the room.

As I put my hand on the knob, I turned it and realized that it was locked. It only took a few tries banging on the door before it was opened by a burly man. I had a

sneaking suspicion that he had been guarding it and had been ignoring my pounding on the door until it could no longer be avoided.

He acted as though he had been waiting for me to awake and come to the door, for he grunted satisfactorily and grabbed my wrist in an iron grasp. As I was pulled

along down the long hallway once again, I felt no need in protesting. I had a feeling that I was probably going to get used to being man-handled (or vampire-

handled, whichever it was).

It didn't take long to reach our destination. I assumed I was going to be put into another room until something could be decided as to what they were going to do

with me. And as we faced the door to which I was about to enter through, a feeling of dread began to form in the pit of my stomach; but it was muffled by the thirst

that was still taking over my whole body.

My guard knocked on the door twice, a sharp rap with stony knuckles, before we were told to proceed by a voice within. As he opened the door and stepped back, I

heard him cackle before he shoved me into the room, and I went into a complete frenzy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bite Me**

**Chapter Five**

The smell in the room hit me with a force so strong that I could hardly breathe for it. It knocked me backwards into the already closed door. The thirst was so

pronounced now that I knew that it was a matter of moments before I went completely insane. All around me were animals of sorts. They ranged in size from small

rabbits all the way to large deer with full racks on their heads. The smell was unbelievably sweet and I was becoming ravenous.

At the far end of the room, in a great oak chair, sat the Master, his long and pale fingers intertwined beneath his chin, a small smile playing on his lips. When he saw

that I was looking at him, and that I could hardly contain myself, he spoke.

"Well, Juliet, all this was prepared for you. You see the kind of treatment you get for being a part of our family? You aren't dead, and you can have all the

refreshment you need. Just tell me that you will be willing to track Bella for me."

I racked my brain, trying to remember where I had heard that name before. I couldn't recall, though it sounded so familiar to me; but the thirst was getting

uncontrollable, and so I just nodded my consent and said, "Okay."

"Then you may begin your feast." he answered with a chuckle. I could feel my eyes glazing over as I gave in to my thirst. My throat was stinging with anticipation as

I dropped to my knees and lurched for a small squirrel. Sinking my teeth into it, I felt my eyes roll back into my head in pleasure as the first rush of blood came oozing

out of the puncture in the struggling animal's back to wet my lips. I lapped every drop I could from around my mouth and pressed my lips to the puncture for more.

It was like indulging myself in a giant feast of the choicest foods after fasting for a long time. I could not stop myself, though my thirst was beginning to recede after

awhile. As the bodies of animals piled up, the less pronounced my thirst became, until I could no longer detect it at all.

Finishing off the last of the deer, I turned, hazy with warmth from my meal, to the Master. Though he did not speak throughout the whole event, I knew he had

enjoyed himself because I had heard his raucous laughter as I drank.

That smile was still on his face, though it did not quite reach his eyes, which were a cold, hard black. He looked at me amusedly for a few moments (which seemed

like an eternity to me), before he finally spoke.

"I remember what it was like to feel the thirst for the first time. It was all too refreshing to have that first taste of blood. You brought that memory to my mind. Just

imagine what it will be like when you can taste human blood. Oh you will be beside yourself wth pleasure. Not even the nectar or ambrosia of the gods could

compare to the taste."

He continued to observe me and I continued to stare at him uninterestedly from my kneeling position on the floor. I was beginning to gain control over my mind and

body again, and the strangeness of what I had just done was starting to wash over me. Before I could really begin to think about it, the Master was speaking again.

"Now, about your agreement. I have a few terms that you will have to comply to before you leave."

Wondering what he was talking about, it was a few seconds before I realized that I had consented to do some tracking for him.

"There are some things that you need to be notified of," he continued, still staring at me. I could feel his eyes boring into mine, and though I wanted to look away, I

just couldn't seem to do so. "Your attire for your journey on the way to Forks, Washington will be long and dark. Your clothing must cover your entire body, for no

sun may hit you. You will not die if the sun shines upon your skin, as some myths so stupidly say, but your cover will surely be blown if you do allow it to hit your

body. I will leave you to see what happens. Let's call it a 'surprise.'"

I was not understanding anything that was coming out of his mouth. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"When you arrive in Forks, I must press that you must not be seen by anyone, not even the subject of your quest. Your existence must be completely unknown to

anyone but yourself. Also, as you are leaving Volterra, and after you land in America, I forbid you to seek your parents. To them you are missing, and probably dead.

We want them to keep thinking that. It would greatly hinder our little project if they were to know that you are alive."

In all the confusion that his words cast upon me, I caught just one meaning. I was not going to be able to see my parents ever again... not even speak to them. As

emotion hit me, I fought back the nausea that erupted in my stomach. My eyes stung, but no tears came. I forced down the lump in my throat and threw my head

back, meeting the Master's eyes with a furious glare.

His amused expression wiped all traces of feeling from my features. With a musical voice that sounded very satisfied, he asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, not quite knowing what to say. I hadn't understood anything. I didn't know where I was, the date, the time, or where I was going. In a voice raspy from

misuse, I asked quietly, "How long has it been?"

He knew exactly what I was asking, and he replied with a giddy look on his face, "Three days."


End file.
